Melodías
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Serie de viñetas inspiradas en canciones. Algunas con relación Hilson establecida y otras no.
1. Moonlight' Sonata

"**Melodías"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Serie de viñetas inspiradas en canciones. Algunas con relación Hilson establecida y otras no.

**Disclaimer: **House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuera mío reinaría el Hilson. Las canciones que con las cuales me inspire tampoco son mías, obvio si yo no toco ni el timbre xD, cada capítulo es una canción y esta tiene el nombre de su autor.

**Notas autora:** Me puse a escuchar música clásica y mientras lo hacía pensaba en una serie de situación y para no desperdiciar la inspiración las escribí…

* * *

Beethoven - 'Moonlight' Sonata

Te sientes… vacio… solo sin Wilson a su lado… ¿Cómo una persona se puede devolver tan necesaria para ti?... Es algo extraño, porque piensas que nunca te abandonara, que siempre estará contigo, pero no es de esa manera.

Con la Vicodina en tus manos piensas en aquello, todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos. Unidos… podrías hacer cualquier cosa, pero él permanecía a tu lado, pero nada dura para siempre y él encontró a un nueva ex señora Wilson… Ya no fuiste su centro de atención y sólo quedan en ti los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos.

Una opresión se instala en tu pecho estás enamorado de tu mejor amigo, pero nunca se lo dirás. Sabes que él te rechazara y romperá su amistad, eso es algo que nunca podrías soportar… pero parte de ti ya está muriendo.

Estas solo… sin nadie a tu lado… únicamente con aquella droga que te hizo alucinar, puedes caer nuevamente al vicio. Olvidarte de todo… ya que sientes que no eres necesario para nadie…

Alzas la mano para llevar las pastillas a tu boca… Volverás a alucinar y lo sabes, pero únicamente quieres tener una alucinación. Que él te amé tanto como tú lo amas a él…

…


	2. Bolero

"**Melodías"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Serie de viñetas inspiradas en canciones. Algunas con relación Hilson establecida y otras no.

**Disclaimer: **House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuera mío reinaría el Hilson. Las canciones que con las cuales me inspire tampoco son mías, obvio si yo no toco ni el timbre xD, cada capítulo es una canción y esta tiene el nombre de su autor.

* * *

Ravel – Bolero.

Siempre que estas cerca de él te sientes como en un sueño… como a la deriva en un río. En las mañanas cuando despiertas y estas al lado de él sonríes.

Nunca pensaste enamorarte de tu mejor amigo, de Jimmy, pero lo hiciste y él te correspondió…

Siempre que despiertas lo abrazas con fuerza, tienes miedo que desaparezca, pero sabes que no lo hará. Siempre que estás de esta manera con él juras escuchar música, tal vez lo hagas, ¿Quién sabe?... Lo único que sabes en estas situaciones es que no lo quieres dejar… ni tampoco quieres dejar de sentir ese sentimiento de estar flotando en un mar…

…


	3. Für Elise

"**Melodías"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Serie de viñetas inspiradas en canciones. Algunas con relación Hilson establecida y otras no.

**Disclaimer: **House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuera mío reinaría el Hilson. Las canciones que con las cuales me inspire tampoco son mías, obvio si yo no toco ni el timbre xD, cada capítulo es una canción y esta tiene el nombre de su autor.

* * *

Beethoven - Für Elise.

Te sientas frente al órgano que te regalo, tus dedos se deslizan con maestría sobre las teclas, arrancando preciosas notas que se unen formando una melodía…

La cual comienza tristemente, pero se va alegrando… es como su relación en el último tiempo, cuando lo viste perdido te sentiste morir… pero cuando te volvió a admitir en tu vida te sentiste dichoso. Era todo lo que pedías, estar nuevamente con él.

La melodía es suave y expresa todo lo que sientes por él, eso que jamás podrás admitir a viva voz… que lo amas, pero eres un cobarde para decirlo.

Es como tu cordura, que pende de un frágil hilo… necesitas estar cerca de él… pero él nunca sabrá lo que sientes. Tampoco escuchara aquella melodía que con tanto esfuerzo sacas del piano… esa melodía "Para Elisa"… pero cuando tú la tocas es "Para Wilson".

…


	4. Wedding March

"**Melodías"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Serie de viñetas inspiradas en canciones. Algunas con relación Hilson establecida y otras no.

**Disclaimer: **House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuera mío reinaría el Hilson. Las canciones que con las cuales me inspire tampoco son mías, obvio si yo no toco ni el timbre xD, cada capítulo es una canción y esta tiene el nombre de su autor.

**Notas autora:** Perdón por la tardanza, mi pc, Alejandro Magno, murió U.U, mentira xD. Esta en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, así que no tengo pc U.U...

* * *

Wagner - Wedding March

Muchas veces oíste esa marcha en tu vida… pero nunca te sentiste tan feliz como en este momento… Sabes que te molestara por la cursilería cuando todo acabe pero lo puedes soportar. Nunca anhelaste tanto escuchar aquella melodía como ahora, cuando te estás casando con la única persona que de verdad has amado.

¿Quién lo diría?... te enamoraste de House, de ese ser frívolo y sin sentimientos, aquel cretino que hacía cualquier cosa para lograr su objetivo… pero ahora se estaban casando y era lo único que te importaba.

Nunca pensaste que él te propondría eso. Después de confesar sus sentimientos nunca tocaron ese tema, sobre todo después de la falsa propuesta de matrimonio que tú le hiciste…

-Acepto…-Murmuro él suavemente… si… definitivamente nada viene mejor con esa melodía que la voz de House aceptándote en matrimonio…

…


	5. Cello Suite No 1

"**Melodías"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Serie de viñetas inspiradas en canciones. Algunas con relación Hilson establecida y otras no.

**Disclaimer: **House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuera mío reinaría el Hilson. Las canciones que con las cuales me inspire tampoco son mías, obvio si yo no toco ni el timbre xD, cada capítulo es una canción y esta tiene el nombre de su autor.

* * *

Bach - Cello Suite No. 1

Todo se desarrolla de una manera y lo sabes. Todo tiene su propósito en la vida, algunos lo encuentran fácilmente y para otros es más difícil hallarlo. Algunos encuentran su amor en esta vida mientras que otros nunca lo conocen.

Tú te creías una de esas últimas personas hasta que conociste a aquel muchacho, cuando fuiste a pagar su fianza lo hiciste por mera curiosidad de conocerlo. Pensaste que nunca entablarían amistad, pero de alguna manera terminaron juntos, siendo amigos y no puedes ser más feliz con eso.

Está bien… de hecho podrías ser más feliz sí tu amigo sintiera lo mismo por ti… pero por ahora te conformas con su amistad, porque sabes que siempre estará ahí para ti, que sí tú caes él caerá contigo… y verdaderamente aprecias demasiado aquello como para dejarlo escapar.

…


	6. Hungarian Dance No 5

"**Melodías"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Serie de viñetas inspiradas en canciones. Algunas con relación Hilson establecida y otras no.

**Disclaimer: **House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuera mío reinaría el Hilson. Las canciones que con las cuales me inspire tampoco son mías, obvio si yo no toco ni el timbre xD, cada capítulo es una canción y esta tiene el nombre de su autor.

* * *

Brahms - Hungarian Dance No. 5

Su relación era difícil, era como jugar con un arma de doble filo. Ambos estaban enamorados del otro, pero ninguno lo admitía… era un simple desliz y temían mandar todo al carajo, pero al mismo tiempo deseaban cometer aquel desliz para conocer los pensamientos del otro.

Pero… se conformaban con su amistad aunque desearan mandar todo al carajo, era difícil, muy difícil, pero siempre mantenían su fachada…

**.-The end.-**

* * *

_Gracias a los que leyeron y dejaron comentarios =). Esto fue algo que me surgió de un día… y para no alargarla más fue corto, espero que les gustase =)._


End file.
